Indefinite Bond
by Brianna R West
Summary: The last part to the series  "Irrepressible Attraction" and "Insatiable Love" . In the final chapter, Harry deals with the rape and abuse from his kidnapping and his bonding and pregnancy with Severus. What will be the final result?


Author's Note: Here we are! Final part of the series (See first and second stories "Irrepressible Attraction" and "Insatiable Love"! This storyline took off and got a tremendous response. I'm very lucky to have such devoted readers. It made these parts fly. I was even thinking that it might be interesting to explore the afterwards of this series, but I guess it will be dependent on you guys and your want for more ;)

Warning! Super fluffy and girly. Contains content to do with both rape and abuse. Read at your own discretion.

Indefinite Bond

Written by Brianna West

"Such a bloody slut," the voice called out from the dark. Pain ripped through him, tearing his insides with such a force that crippled him. Harry cried out as he tried to flee, but his body unmoving despite his urgings.

"The Dark Lord and I have been looking for you," the voice said causing another shock of powerful pain to ripple through him and burn like the fires of hell. Harry tried once more to flee, but the pain was too great and his body unresponsive.

"The Dark Lord and I have use of you," again the voice came bringing another unbearable pain with it. Harry tried for the third time to pull away. He could hear a voice in the distance, unlike the first.

"Harry," it called.

He tried to run to it, but his body was crippled by his pain.

"Harry, wake up," it said seemingly closer.

He reached his arms out, shuddering underneath his fear of more pain.

"You're safe Harry," it soothed. "Wake up, Harry."

Harry's eyes shot open, tears streaming down hot and wet against his cheeks. He was crying and not quietly either. He was overwhelmed by sobs that reminded him of the pain he had experienced only days ago. Poppy Pomfrey was hovering above him, her face filled with worry.

Harry did his best to control the sobs now spilling from him, but the memory of his dream came rushing back to him.

"It hurts," he sobbed.

"Where does it hurt?" she asked as she looked over him, expecting a wound she had missed.

"Everywhere," he heard himself say. It did. The pain he felt was all over and in places he couldn't quite locate. All of the pain was an unwanted reminder of all that had occurred in the week in those dungeons and even further back, the pain of what Vernon Dursley often inflicted upon him.

"Harry," Poppy's soothing voice washed over him as she was placing a bottle to his lips and then liquid was traveling down his throat. The potion soothed away his worries, and he could finally feel relief from the pain that ached through him.

"How does that feel?" she said after a few minutes.

"Much better," Harry said as he sat up. "What was that?"

"Unfortunately, it will not heal your psychological scarring, but it can soothe a bit of the physical effects. Harry, what you went through is not something you will easily recover from, but these potions will help lessen the reaction in a physical sense," she set a few others down bedside him.

"Harry," he heard Minerva McGonagall say from behind the medical witch. "How are you feeling?"

"Hello professor," Harry said with a small smile. "A little better, thanks."

Professor McGonagall settled next to him, placing an aged hand on his. Worry shadowed her eyes and sadness tainted her thin lips.

"I am so glad that you are alright," she said softly. "We all are."

"Thanks," Harry said conveying his appreciation in his eyes.

"We will talk more about this later, but we must perform the bonding immediately. I expect Professor Snape explained to you what that meant?"

"Yes," Harry said with a nod of his head. "I'm still a bit confused though."

"About what Harry?" she said with a small squeeze of her hand.

"Well how will the bonding help and how are we sure that…" he trailed off as he swallowed hard around the words. "T-that this baby is Severus'"

She smiled at him, "Poppy can tell quite a bit from her tests. It was lucky the child survived the abuse, but it is Severus'. The child's gestation puts the conception before you were taken captive. Are you sure you want to proceed with the pregnancy? We would understand if you decided not to."

Harry shook his head, "No, I want to continue with it."

"Good," she said with another squeeze to his hand and a smile on her lips. "Then to answer your other question, the bonding would allow Severus to mask the magical signature of the pregnancy. Unfortunately, your magic alone cannot mask the pregnancy, but the bond would allow Severus to combined your magic in order to perform the spell. It would require quite a bit of mind power which Severus is especially talented at. I assume he conveyed the importance of the child to Voldemort?"

"Yeah, he said that Voldemort would use it like a host body, right?"

"Yes," she nodded with a sad expression. "It will be much riskier, mind you Harry, bringing this child into the world with Voldemort still in it, but I trust Severus to be able to protect you and the child."

"But what about what the prophecy said about my having to die to kill Voldemort," Harry asked suddenly feeling a large lump in his throat.

"Not all that is foretold is how it will result, Harry," she said as she rested her eyes on him. "We have no intention of allowing such a thing to happen, so for now, put it out of your mind."

"Okay," Harry said giving into her request. There was no sense in worrying over things that hadn't happened yet, and he wasn't about to focus on something like that with all these other things now weighing on his mind.

"Harry!" a voice called out from beyond McGonagall.

"Bloody hell mate!" Ron said as he and Hermione rushed over to Harry. Their combined weights plowed into him with a warm hug. He couldn't help but laugh as his two oldest friends held onto him. Tears threatened his eyes once more, but he blinked them away as the two pulled away from him.

"We heard," Hermione said looking at him with a sad, worried expression.

"Yeah mate," Ron said his eyes angry. "I'd kill that Malfoy myself if I had a chance."

"I will give you a few minutes," Professor McGonagall said as she walked away from the group.

"How are you feeling?" Hermione said as she sat down at the edge nearest Harry. Her brown locks curled around her worried eyes and her lips tightly thinned into a forced smile.

"I'm great," Harry lied. He didn't want to worry the two of them anymore than they already were. The reality was that he was alive, and he couldn't wish for any more than that.

"To think that greasy git would be the one to save you," Ron said referring to Severus.

"He's not so bad," Harry said causing them both to widen their eyes in shock.

"Did those potions mess with your head mate?" Ron said as he pointed one of his fingers to the empty vials littering his bedside table.

"Ronald," Hermione warned. "Professor Snape saved Harry's life. I would be grateful to the man as well."

"Right. Sorry mate," Harry said scratching the back of his head in a sheepish grin. "I guess he can't be all bad. It has been nice with him not around though. You and him being gone for so long, we kind of figured that he was probably the one with you."

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. "He's not all bad. It was a long few weeks though."

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat from behind the two.

"I am afraid that Mister Potter and I have business to attend to," she said as she walked to Harry's bedside. "You two may return to class and once we have finished, you will be allowed to visit."

"Well then, see you later Harry," Hermione said as she pressed a kiss to his cheek.

"Yeah, mate, see you in a bit," Ron said waving as they both left the room.

Professor McGonagall handed him a pair of clothes she had brought with her. Harry took the simple blue t-shirt and pair of jeans.

"Once you have dressed," she said. "I will take you to Severus' quarters. After the bonding, you will be staying with him until you graduate here. There will be an announcement to the staff as well as a select few others of your bonding. You will have regular weekly check-ups with Madam Pomfrey for your pregnancy. A male pregnancy is very complex and requires constant evaluation. Professor Snape will administer the magical signature holding spell directly after you are bonded, and then, Mister Potter, you will return to your regular classes."

"What about my training?" Harry said as he absently tightened his hold on the clothing.

"We will not endanger the child," she said eyeing him. "For the next eight months, Harry, you will be under protective care. We will make arrangements and remedy the plans made. I will be speaking with the Order after the bonding, and we will re-evaluate the circumstances. Understand Harry. This changes things greatly. However, Headmaster Dumbledore had already a plan in place should this occur before he passed, so I will merely put it into action."

"He already knew this would happen?" Harry asked incredulously.

"Yes," she nodded sadly. "It was his hope that it would not happen before Voldemort had been defeated, but had planned in case it had. Severus had been working on a potion that would hold off his urges. He was the only one who could train you well enough, so it was a risk we had to take."

"Urges?"

"Yes, you and Severus have what we refer to as a true magical bond, Harry. This type of bond is almost always the result of a physical relationship due to the nature of the bond. When two individuals match into a true magical bond, their magic a perfect match for each other, causes the physical urge to bring together the magic in, ultimately, sexual intercourse. However, the bond does not start to cause physical urges until both persons magic have matured. Then, the bond ultimately causes a child to resort in the perfect magical mixture. Severus had been trying to develop a potion that would put at bay the urges to copulate as we had thought you had not yet matured in your magic."

Harry found himself blushing. It was too much to take in especially considering Professor McGonagall had just described sex between Severus and him in a very cool manner. Was it normal for wizards and witches to be attracted to the same sex? How often did these bonds take place? Was that the only reason that Severus Snape, hated potion's master, was with him?

A sinking feeling coupled with a hard knot in his throat developed. Was the only reason that Snape even attracted to him due to this so called true magical bond? Would that explain the reason things had rushed so quickly and their relationship turn into an emotional and physical ying and yang?

Doubt began to surface and made his stomach churn. Bonding was the best solution if Harry meant to keep the baby now growing inside, but his heart felt weak knowing the chance that real love being the reason for their being together might be slim. Harry held his tongue against the urge to ask the older witch whether the bond also affected the emotions and not just the physical.

Once he had allowed everything to settle, he promised himself to look more into this. For now though, he would just ignore the questions plaguing his mind and get through the day the best he could.

She gave him a reassuring smile. "I know it is a terrible amount of information to take in, but we will have to make due for now since we need to get the bonding ceremony underway."

She left the room so Harry could change quickly. He put the offered clothes on quickly and then washed his face and brushed his teeth. He met her right outside the infirmary door, and then they walked silently to what he assumed was Severus' quarters.

After waking through the painting that featured a man holding a large boa constrictor, he peered around the large living room that greeted him. The décor followed the Slytherin color scheme: greens, silvers, and touches of black. There were several large bookcases over encumbered with books of all sorts. A long, 19th century sofa fashioning wooden craftsman work at the arms and atop the back while ivory, silk covered the cushions was seated in front of the fireplace on top of a rather large black rug.

Severus stood from the couch looking infuriated. He walked past Minerva, straight towards Harry. He stopped just short of him, and Harry turned away willing himself to put the question from his mind. Did the man really care for him?

"Why was I not informed?," Severus said at McGonagall, his voice laced with rage. "Where did they take Lucius Malfoy?"

"Calm down Severus," McGonagall stated as she clasped a gentle hand on the seething man.

Harry watched them confused, "Not informed about what?"

"Severus," he heard the elderly witch warn.

"That fiend laid his filthy hands on you," Severus hissed out his eyes still on Professor McGonagall. "I should have the pleasure in being the one to bring about his demise."

"Severus," the older witch barked. "This is neither the time nor the place for this."

"It is the time and place," Severus growled. "I should have been informed as soon as it had been discovered. Malfoy deserves nothing less than to be hexed into oblivion and by my hands. We should have not sat idle while that filthy snake laid his repulsive hands on Harry! "

"Lucius Malfoy is in Azkaban and will be judged," Minerva stated her voice growing angry. "You will calm down now."

Harry watched them, his eyes wide. He could feel his body trembling, though he could not figure when it had started. Lucius Malfoy's name was one in which Harry wished others would stop throwing around so easily. The name, much like Voldemort to many, was something that caused fear and anger to twist his insides so tightly that he found it hard to breathe.

Every time he thought about the man, it would result in memories of those terrible days and nights chained down, pain clenching his body, on hard stone without a hope for rescue. When Malfoy had defiled him, he had felt powerless and forever tainted. The idea of now being touched by Severus was fear inducing; he had to keep his mind from it.

When he had been rescued, he was unable to wrap his mind around just to what extent he had been left scarred. Physical scars had been easily repaired, but the emotional scars were fresh and open, bleeding anytime he heard the man's name or was reminded in any small way of what had transpired. Now he had to also wrap his head around a child and true magical bond.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Harry swallowed the lump that sat painfully in his throat. Calm down he told himself. He closed his eyes briefly, blinked back the tears, and then focused on what was happening between the two professors now seething, unable to back down, at each other.

"Harry," she said turning to him with a worried expression. "Are you alright?"

He nodded his head violently. He refused to let the smaller child within him, wishing her to wrap him up in a warm embrace, filter through. He was capable of taking care of himself. He had been through the abuse that he suffered at the hands of Vernon Dursley; he had lived with no parents and often no hope of ever finding love; he had watched Cedric Diggory die as a result of him; and now, he had suffered a few more…things. Nothing he couldn't handle. Even despite his internal fervent declaration, his stomach clenched once more painfully and a lump once more developed in his throat.

"Now, if you are quite done, we have a schedule to keep," Professor McGonagall said to Severus. She straightened up and walked over to the fireplace. "Stand in front of me, facing one another."

Severus was still angry, it was written all over his face, but he walked over and stood in front of her. Harry followed until he stood in front of Severus, still unsure of what Severus was really reacting to, the bond or his true feelings. He felt confused and an entire assortment of feelings. These last few days had been somewhat of an emotional blur. He didn't know whether to feel happy, sad, angry, scared, or hopeful. He definitely felt exhausted. He wanted nothing more than to curl up into bed and never wake up.

"Hold just above the arms," Professor McGonagall said while moving Harry's hands into place and Severus' already in place. "Now repeat after me."

"Ego vinculum ad te magicae corpus et anima infinitum vestrum." (Translation: I bond to you magic body and soul indefinitely yours.)

Harry and Severus repeated both in unison. Magic sparked from lines now weaving around their joined arms.

"Vinculo firmata sit amet nostrae coniunctionis nostrae et animae in corpore." (Translation: May our bond be sealed by the joining of our magic in both body and soul.)

The two of them repeated the words. Blue light mixing with pale green began to weave together around their bodies and arms and would brighten intermittently as if it had a heartbeat. The magic sent heat traveling down Harry's body. He did his best to focus, but the waves of heat licked his skin causing his body to weaken and become relaxed. The warm feeling was as if someone was wrapping their arms around him in a soft embrace.

"Magicam promissio ad numquam conteram usque mortem frangit magicae." (Translation: A magical promise to never break until death breaks the magic.)

The magic sparked and a faint buzzing sound, as if it carried an electric current, sounded around him. The pale green and blue clashed in a violent light that mixed into a turquoise. The light brightened further and Harry shut his eyes as the heat within his body intensified. A powerful pull overtook him, sending him into Severus' arms. It was like a magnetic pull, powerful and overwhelming. He pressed into Severus' hard body, his breath stolen from him by the urge to pull away.

Then as if nothing had occurred, the light disappeared, and he was left standing within the man's arms. Harry pulled away, holding his own upper arms and shifted his eyes away from Severus. Professor McGonagall was watching them as if expecting something, but then let out a sigh and nodded.

"It is finished," she stated as she pressed a reassuring hand to Harry's shoulder. "I will leave the rest to you Severus."

Severus nodded to her as she let her hand drop from Harry and walked from the rooms. It felt a bit anti-climatic. There they stood, newly bonded, but feeling no differently than before. Harry checked over his body as if expecting some physical change, but when he found nothing, returned his gaze to the man standing before him.

"I will need to perform the cloaking spell for your magical signature," Severus said in an authoritative tone. "It will only take a moment, but I will need you to clear your mind of all thoughts while I administer it."

Severus pointed his wand at Harry, "Amiculum veneficus subcriptio."

A singular stream of light flew at him, circling like a vortex over him. He kept his mind clear, and watched as the light changed from a light pink in color to a dark blue and then to black. Finally, the light faded into a translucent gray. Then it disappeared much like the light from the bond had.

Again, they stood, silently watching each other. Harry had so many questions plaguing him as Severus seemed his usual cool. Being alone with the man was doing a great deal to his composure.

Had Severus been angry because now Harry was forever tainted and untouchable? He felt that way himself. A part of him knew that after such an experience as the one he had gone through, it was a long trek back to normalcy. Lucky for him, he had never been normal. He had always been tainted.

Now though, he was tainted and bearing a child. That was something he had the hardest time wrapping his head around. How in the bloody hell was it possible for a wizard to get pregnant? It boggled him, as much of the wizarding world often did. It exceeded his ability to comprehend.

"I was um wondering," Harry began but his courage threatened to silence him.

Severus merely watched him, his eyebrow raised in curiosity as Harry stumbled out his posing question.

"How is it even possible for a guy to get pregnant…don't you um have to have the parts for that?"

There was something that passed through Severus' eyes much like hesitation. He looked uncomfortable to be the one having to explain how it was physically possible for a male to give birth. Harry suddenly found himself wishing he had just waited to ask Poppy because it was unbearable the way Severus looked at him like he was an annoyance for asking.

"Male pregnancy is only ever possible when there is a true magical bond. The bond creates the ability for the submissive wizard or witch to momentarily have both male and female parts. It is a rather complex magic that requires the perfect match to create the organs in a wizard or witch. In your case, since you were…" Severus seemed to try to swallow around what he was try to say.

"Taking it in the arse," Harry interjected. He felt a laugh threaten to spill from his lips at the pure repulsion in Severus' face.

"However vulgar that is, yes. Since you were the submissive, the magic created the female organ in order to host the child. All other aspects are similar to what you would experience between a witch and wizard pregnancy. I assume that you are well aware of those aspects and need not for an explanation?"

Harry nodded. He felt sick. Not only did the bond create physical urges, but female organs in him as well? He figured that if it could create those, it must certainly create an emotional attachment, and once more, he could feel his stomach tightening.

"I will show you to your room," Severus said as he walked from the living room to a doorway leading to a hallway housing three doors. "Your room is directly next to mine and the lavatory is through there."

He pointed out the opposite door to the bathroom and then turned back to Harry.

"I expect you will want to settle in. Madam Pomfrey has sent over all your required potions and you may take them with lunch when you are ready. "

"Wait," Harry said before he knew what he meant to ask. The idea of being alone in his own room was causing him to shake physically. He felt safe when he was around Severus and though he worried that the physical urges the bond created would bring about unwanted memories, the idea of being alone in the dark was even more worrisome.

"Yes?" Severus asked when Harry fell silent.

Harry shifted uncomfortably under the man's gaze. How could he possibly ask him to share a room? He was merely responding to the bond and now, Harry was expecting the man to become everything he had created until now in his head.

Severus drew closer to Harry, causing him to take a step backwards unintentionally. Severus paused and then the silence fell between them. It was an uncomfortable silence. Severus did not move towards him again and merely watched him through wary eyes.

"Sorry," Harry finally said, feeling terrible for acting as if Severus might hurt him. He knew if there was anyone he could try to trust, it was Severus. Despite the entirely real possibility that the man simply was attracted him due to the feelings the bond created in him, the protection he offered was warm and safe for Harry.

"What you went through," Severus began, his voice uncharacteristically gentle. "Is nothing you should apologize for, Harry. If you require anything of me, I will do within my best ability to meet your request."

Heat rushed to his face as tears threatened to fall. The man was being so gentle and uncommonly caring. He wanted so badly for that to be because the man felt it from a place that Harry felt his. He wanted the man to love him, not because of the bond or the fact that he now was carrying the man's child, but because he truly and deeply cared for him.

"I," he breathed out trying to will the tears away. He failed however and the tears fell from his eyes. He began to collapse into stifled cries. Then arms were pulling him, hugging him to a warm body. He pressed his face into the man's shirt, collapsing into cries of anguish. He finally allowed himself to feel the fear and sadness of everything that had been on his mind since he was rescued.

The man's arms were so kind and even though he should be pushing away, he just curled further into the embrace, allowing it to encircle him and keep him safe from falling into the floor. Because this embrace was so warm and safe, he would allow himself, for the time being, to let it calm him. Darkness began to slip in around him, pulling him into unconsciousness, free from fear and pain.

When Harry awoke, he was lying in a bed covered with emerald silk. He sat up, grabbing his spectacles from the small table he found beside him, and then surveyed the room. Potion ingredients were lined from floor to ceiling, labeled accordingly. He had wondered idly if this was the room Severus had meant him to reside in.

Climbing out of the bed, he walked to the door and opened it revealing the long hallway. It was dark, so he must have been sleeping until evening. He heard voices coming from the living room and walked towards them as soundlessly as he could.

"He needs time off," he heard Severus say from beyond the threshold.

"I will make arrangements," he heard Professor McGonagall say, her voice grave.

"He suffered greatly, and I will not leave him alone inside his own head. You should have seen him, Minerva. He cannot be left alone," Severus' voice carried hints of worry. Harry had to peer around the frame just to make sure his ears weren't playing tricks on him.

"Yes, he has had much to take in since he was rescued. It will take time Severus," she said patting his shoulder. "Just be near him. He needs someone he can rely on to be there. I know you are worried about him, but he is a very strong boy."

"He was just tortured, raped, brutalized, and now told with child. Much to take in is putting it lightly, Minerva." Severus was standing with his back to Harry. His hand was up at his face, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I don't know if anyone would be able to recover from such a situation."

"He will," she said reassuringly. "And you will help him through it. Just let me know if there is anything else you or him need."

Severus nodded to her. McGonagall threw some floo powder into the fireplace and then was gone with a surge of green flames. Severus walked over to the sofa and sat down, his head drawing backwards against the top.

Harry walked into the room after Severus had settled in. He allowed his steps to echo through the room as he entered. Severus stood in one fluid movement and eyed Harry from the light cast from the fire dancing near him.

"You are awake," he said more to himself.

"Yeah, sorry 'bout that," Harry said as he walked over towards the man, but chose an armchair to sit down in. "What time is it?"

"A quarter to eight. I decided that I would not wake you for lunch or supper to allow you to get the rest you needed," Severus said as he too sat on the sofa near Harry. Severus snapped his fingers and a tray of all kinds of food appeared on the coffee table near them. He then whisked his wand, potions from beyond then settled onto the table.

"These are the potions you need to take," Severus said as he handed over three vials. Harry quickly swallowed each vial's contents and then took a large gulp of water to wash them down from the proffered hand of his professor. He decided not to tell Severus he overheard them. Instead, he ate in silence, only looking at the man in moments he was sure their eyes would not meet.

Hope began to swell inside Harry from the man's obvious worry over him. He wasn't sure whether or not it was due to their bond, but he allowed himself to hold out a hope that the man truly cared about him.

"How are you feeling?" Severus asked, sipping from one of the tea cups that had been on the coffee table.

"Better, thanks." Harry said as he swallowed down a biscuit. "Sorry about that."

"I have already told you there is no need to apologize. I will do what I can to help. In which, are you going to be comfortable being alone at night?"

Harry looked up at him and with all of his courage, shook his head. He hated how needy he had become especially because he had promised himself he could do this on his own. He didn't quite know why he found so much comfort in the other, but he decided for now he would just focus on what they would do in the meantime.

"If you would prefer, you may stay in my quarters until you deem it necessary. I will have a bed added."

It worried him that he'd be alone with Severus on a regular basis, especially considering that they had a physical past. He would also be forced to deal with the reality of what both bond and baby meant for them and their relationship.

A baby. Somehow it still seemed a huge joke that he would be saying it. If there was thing he never expected to join with the most infamous insufferable and sarcastic Severus Snape, it was a baby. He idly wondered how the wizarding world would take to the news when it had finally been made known. Not just the baby, but the fact that The-Boy-Who-Lived was now bonded with his hated professor and with child.

It left a bitter aftertaste. He was sure that he'd be the source of plenty of conversations. It would be even harder to face the public once everyone knew that he was not only in a homosexual relationship, but without question, the submissive partner. Harry felt his stomach twist around the thought.

"Harry," he heard Severus say. He snapped out of his thoughts. Severus had been watching him with a slightly hesitant gaze. It seemed the conversation from earlier had truly been Severus. Harry gave him a small smile, feeling the need to reassure the man. Despite all that happened and may possible happen in the future, it was a comfort knowing that Severus would be there.

It swelled like a small balloon of a thought at first, but now was quite large. Harry was slowly, steadily realizing that his attachment to the man was much bigger than just a bond, safety, or the physical attraction. Harry was beginning to believe he was truly in love with said professor. He found himself, more times than he could count, thinking about the older wizard. Whether it was watching his every expression while he read or scribbled something down onto parchment, or when he would draw conclusions from the man's every word or action that had to do with him.

As the revelation of his newest diagnoses began to surface, he wondered how he would proceed. He already had to face the fact that not only had he just bonded with Severus, but he was going to be with the man for a lifetime. It was a happy thought then was followed by butterflies in his stomach. Even more than he had before, he wanted to know if Severus was reacting to the emotions the bond was creating, or if he truly cared for him.

He returned his thoughts to the man before him, but before he could pose the question, there was a sudden flash in the fireplace. Remus "Moony" Lupin strolled through the flames his hair shifted in his quick pace and his face seemingly aged by worry. He glanced around the room, finally landing his gaze on Harry. Harry distanced himself from Severus and almost ran towards the man in his excitement.

"Remus!" he cried out as the werewolf took him it a hug, lifting him from the floor.

"Harry, I'm so relieved to see you're okay," Remus said as he held Harry tighter. "This is your fault Snivellus!"

Remus had pulled away from Harry and stormed over to Severus who stood unmoving. Severus merely stared at him through expressionless eyes.

"I feel no need to explain myself to some werewolf," Severus said nonchalantly.

"Remus," Harry said coming from behind the man and placing a hand on the man's arm. "Severus rescued me. Besides, he was no more at fault then you or me."

"Ha," Remus spat. "He most certainly is. And when did you start referring to him that way?"

Remus turned on Harry, referring to how Harry had called Severus by his first name. His eyes seemed they would jump out of his head now that Harry stood defiantly defending Severus.

"Stop your barking," Severus said now walking to Harry's side. "Mister Potter has only just recovered and he could do without you inquiring after his every action."

Remus turned an angry gaze on Severus, "I wasn't talking to you. Merlin Harry, why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be resting in the infirmary or at least in your own room? Why are you still with this bloody snake?"

"He is in my care," Severus said coolly.

"What? For how long," Remus said his eyes once more threatening to pop from his head.

Harry went to speak but was interrupted by Severus, "Indefinitely."

Remus went silent, his mouth opened to the words he had been just about to say. Minutes passed as Harry felt his stomach twist uncomfortably.

"Is this some kind of bloody joke to you?" Remus barked angrily at Severus.

"Assuredly not," Severus said calmly.

"Harry," Remus said posing the question to Harry. Harry sighed knowing that there was no other way around it since Severus had made no attempts at explaining. He felt uneasiness settle in as he searched for the best way to tell his beloved friend.

"Remus," Harry began. "Um, well I'm kind of bonded to Severus."

"Pardon," Remus said his voice growing angrier.

"We are a true magical bond and um, well I'm actually," Harry tried incoherently to say to his friend.

"He is with child," Severus interjected causing Harry to blush visibly. This was definitely not how he had imagined the conversation was going to go. He had planned to be alone with Remus when he told him because he feared that Severus would only make things worse. True to assumption, Remus was drawing his wand on Severus.

They both stood, their wands aimed at each other, and Harry had to scramble between them to hold the fight at bay. His anger was beginning to surface as he eyed them both.

"Put your bloody wands away," he hissed as he stood between them.

"Put the dog in his cage," Severus growled out.

"I'll put you six feet under, snake," Remus barked his wand still aimed. He had moved it slightly to avoid Harry in between them.

"Severus, I need to speak to Remus alone please," Harry said pleading to the man behind him. Severus straightened and then withdrew his wand.

"As you wish," he said eyeing Remus. "I will, however, be within listening distance and if things should turn, I will not hesitate to obliviate him."

Harry sighed as Severus left the room and then turned to the man in front of him who had finally put away his wand and was watching Harry. Remus looked like he was ready to kidnap Harry, and Harry did all he could to ease the werewolf.

Harry gave the man a small smile. "Remus, I agreed to have the bonding. I was not forced at any point in my relationship with Severus."

Remus looked disgusted as Harry uttered the word 'relationship.'

"Harry," the man said as he looked as if he was about to cry. "I thought I would never see you again after I heard news that you had been kidnapped. I wanted to be the one to rescue you, but they would have caught my scent. This, however, I cannot condone."

"It's not up to you," Harry said his face growing sad. "I made my choice. I chose to bond with Severus."

"Why," Remus said his eyes dancing with rage. "Why are you bonded and…with child?"

"Just kind of happened that way," Harry said feeling uncomfortable once more. "In order to avoid Voldemort finding me, I bonded."

"Is that the only reason? You should have just gotten rid of that thing and then," Remus began to yell angrily, but Harry interrupted him with his own anger laced into his words.

"Thing? Remus, this baby is a person and a part of me. Whether or not you like it, I want to be with Severus. The baby isn't the only reason I bonded with him," Harry said his rage threatening to explode. "I love him!"

Harry held his mouth at the admission. He hadn't meant to say that. Remus looked as if his jaw would fall to the floor. His eyes were so wide he almost looked comical if it hadn't been for Harry's rage. Even worse still, he knew that Severus would be listening to them from the other room and feared the man had overheard.

"You what?" Remus said his voice small and almost whispering.

"Forget it," Harry said almost pleading the man not to question it further. "I just need you to be here for me, Remus. I had a lot to swallow the last few days."

Remus seemed to calm down, "I know, Harry. I-I can't imagine what you're going through. I'm not about to say that I am okay with any of this, but for right now, I'm just glad you're okay."

Harry smiled at the man and then gave him another hug. It hurt to see Remus so emotional. It was not often that he could see Remus and with this being the reason, it was not a happy meeting.

"I was just on my way to see Professor McGonagall. She had told me to find you here but I'm afraid I have to go see her now," Remus said as he pulled away from Harry. "I'll visit again soon."

Harry nodded his appreciation as the man threw some floo powder into the fire. With a final glance backwards, probably searching for Severus, Remus stepped into the massive green flames. Harry let out a sigh of relief. He knew it was just the start of the laundry list of people that he had to explain to, but with one already down his confidence in his ability to stand his ground was heightened.

He threw himself down onto the couch, letting out another long sigh. Settling in, he waited for Severus to return. He decided he wouldn't go get the man since he was still a bit angry and confused with how blunt the other had been. It had definitely caught him off guard by the man's admission to their situation. He really didn't know what to feel. He was so many emotions these last few weeks; it was hard to really identify one of them in a moment's peace.

Of course, it was nice to focus on something that didn't exactly remind him of what happened in the care of Lucius Malfoy. Chills ran down his body at the very thought of the man. Thankfully, his memory of it was rather hazy and he had been in a great deal of pain—too much to really focus on anything else at the time. It reminded him of how it had been growing up with Vernon Dursley.

The man's hatred ran like blood, and often became such when his anger would consume him. Harry suffered a great deal of pain as a result of Vernon's temper. Until he had gone to Hogwarts, he had been unaware that what he suffered was not normal. Having been abused most of his youth, he could handle a great deal of pain. However, the rape was another thing.

Acting as though he could ignore it would only work so long. Despite what he tried to portray, the rape had affected him much more then he wanted to admit. Now, he wasn't sure what would happen if he and Severus were to try once more at intimacy. He hoped if that time came, he wouldn't draw from that memory and instead, he would trust Severus to take care of him.

Harry heard the soft footsteps of shoes hitting rug and pulled himself upwards to greet the man entering. He watched as Severus came around the couch and then sat himself down, book in hand, in the chair Harry had earlier chosen. He said nothing as he began to read. The silence was probably the result of his anger still apparent on the older wizard's brow. Harry shifted a bit more in order to sit fully on the couch.

After another few minutes of silence, Harry finally gathered his courage to address the previous conversation.

"Why did you tell Remus," he asked his expression grave.

"He inquired," Severus said simply while still maintaining his stare on his book.

"Yeah, but he was angry and you only pissed him off more."

"A fact I take much pleasure in," Severus brought his gaze to Harry, obviously pleased with himself.

"You're so hypocritical," Harry said in his frustration.

"I was unaware you knew the meaning of the word. Explain how I am hypocritical." Severus closed the book, using one of his fingers as a bookmark for the page he had been reading.

"You told him to basically stop bugging me because I was just barely recovered," Harry said accusingly.

"Indeed. However, it was said because he was interrogating your every action. I simply answered the questions he was so insistent upon knowing."

"You could have said it in a nicer way or at least given me the opportunity to tell him," Harry huffed.

Severus watched him for a moment, and then to Harry's surprise, nodded his head.

"I will do better next time to give you the opportunity to speak."

Harry watched the man flabbergasted. Severus Snape never admitted to wrong doing. In the last few weeks, Severus had become someone entirely different from what Harry had thought him to be all the years he had been at Hogwarts. Was that because of the bond too? None of it made sense. How could Severus be one person all this time and then within the blink of an eye become a decent, understanding person?

"Why do you do that?" Harry asked in the midst of his thought.

"To what are you referring to?" Severus asked bringing Harry out of his thoughts.

"Uh, oh, well the last few weeks you've become this person that is nothing like you. Is it because of the bond?" Harry wondered himself if the question made any sense. Would Severus get enraged that Harry was accusing him of not being who he truly was the last few weeks?

"As I have expressed to you before Harry, I have often held you to the image of your father. I, too, have seen an entirely different version of you then what I had previous judged. I do not care for most people especially that werewolf, I enjoy my solitude, I do not care to make small talk, and I do often find others your age to be insufferable brats. Despite all of this, I do care for you, Harry."

Harry's heart began to flutter to life at the man's confession.

"I have said it before, and am not prone to repeating myself, but since it seems you have misunderstood once again," Severus said as he stood, putting his book down in the chair, and then walked the short distance to Harry. He leaned over him and pressed a passionate yet gentle kiss to Harry's lips.

"I am in love with you," Severus said while holding Harry's gaze with his own. "This is nothing to do with the bond, I assure you. Otherwise, we would not be in our current situation."

"Oh," Harry said breathlessly. He felt like he may cry if the man said anymore. Before the opportunity slipped away and his courage failed him, he wrapped his arms around the man's neck and pulled him in for another kiss. Severus would never be anything close to Lucius, so the touch was nowhere near a reminder to him. If anything, it was healing.

Harry pulled his hand forward to caress the man's cheek as the kiss deepened. Their tongues danced, sliding into each other in a hot passion that tickled his body with renewed arousal. He repressed the urge to give in, suddenly remembering what he had meant to do. He pulled away and gazed up into lust-filled obsidian orbs.

"I love you too."

Severus pulled Harry into his arms once more, just holding him close, body to body. He was so warm and his embrace such a comfort to be within. Harry felt the safest there. If Severus held him at every moment of the day, Harry would never feel the fear Malfoy had instilled in him.

"I will protect you against any who mean to harm you or our child," Severus said against the top of his head. "Because of me, you have dealt with a great deal of pain and suffering. I will make sure that is to never happen again long as I live and breathe. That is my promise to you, Harry."

Harry felt the tears flowing from his eyes, hot and wet. These tears were not of sadness as they had often been the last week. Instead, they were of the overwhelming happiness that seemed to explode into warmth that took over his entire body. He believed every last word that Severus pledged. It healed his hurting heart to know that his love was not unrequited but in fact returned.

"You should probably go get some rest, "Severus said as he pulled away from Harry. "Madam Pomfrey will be expecting you at ten for your check up and then, your ever insufferable classmates, Granger and Weasley will be expecting you at noon."

"Okay," Harry said smiling. "Thanks."

The next day came quickly. Harry slept on a bed at the other end of Severus' room even though he wished he could have slept with the man, feeling more of that warm embrace. After dressing quickly and reading for the day, he quickly walked to the infirmary for his check up. Severus had left before Harry had awoken, leaving a note stating he would see Harry around supper. It seemed the man had gone back to his teaching schedule and was once more putting the fear into the students of Hogwarts.

"Hello Mister Potter," the medi-witch said ushering him to her office. She closed the door behind her and then walked to sit behind a desk, nodding for Harry to sit opposite of her. "I'm glad to see you are looking well. How have you been feeling? Are there any symptoms not addressed by the potions?"

"Uh," Harry looked at her quizzically. "Like what?"

"Well if you have to ask, then there isn't." She smiled and then pulled out a parchment and a small book, sliding them across to Harry. "This is some information about male pregnancy. There is a lot of material that will answer any of your questions. If, however, you are confused about anything, I will be happy to explain to you."

"Okay," Harry said as he grabbed the book and parchment. He flipped through a few of the pages before gazing back up at Poppy.

"You'll be coming in once or twice weekly, depending on how you fair, to have the baby checked. A male pregnancy often is very complex and requires frequent monitoring. I will also require you to wear this bracelet. It will alert me to any complications and allow me to immediately respond to them. You will experience body changes like a normal pregnancy would. But when it comes time for delivery, you will need the child to be magically removed. Much of this is covered in your '_What to Expect When Expecting: Male Pregnancy' _book. The parchment contains a list of foods and drinks you are unable to consume in the duration of pregnancy. Unlike a female pregnancy, you will not be able to feed the child afterwards, so I will give you a type of formula for the baby after delivery. You will be required to read and take classes with me on how to take care of the child, but that will be later on in the pregnancy."

Harry certainly felt overwhelmed by the amount of information she was just listing off as if it was a normal every day thing.

"The pregnancy will heighten your reaction to emotions. Because you went through a very rough, tragic experience, I will also be available if you wish to have weekly sessions to deal with the emotional effects that are most certainly taking place. Otherwise, the already numerous potions you are taking will suffice to relieve any physical effects you may encounter. I realize it is an extreme amount of responsibility, Mister Potter. It may become difficult from time to time, but we will all be here protecting you and the child."

Harry let out a deep breath he had been holding and nodded. It was definitely going to be interesting to deal with everything on top of just being an everyday student wizard hoping to just be normal. Harry knew he would never be normal; he should probably put his hopes elsewhere.

"Now, I assume you are aware of what a glamour spell is?" she asked as she stood from her chair

"Yeah," Harry said having already known the spell after a mishap with a stone wall.

"Good. You can use that in order to hide the pregnancy once you begin to show. However, at some point, the student body will be informed since the child will be kept on the grounds," she said with a small smile. "You will unfortunately need to stay within the grounds to ensure your safety."

He nodded once more and grabbed the reading materials, spelling them into pocket size and put them in his jean pocket.

"Do you have any questions?"

"Uh, not really." He was a bit too overwhelmed to do very much thinking.

"Very well then," she said, motioning for him to stand. "We will begin the check up then. Follow me."

Harry followed her to a private room within the infirmary that contained a small bed. He laid down onto it while she waved her wand over him. She jotted a few things onto a parchment and then placed it within a folder that sealed itself as she settled it down on a small bedside table.

"The baby is growing well," she smiled at him.

"Oh, uh, good."

"You're a little over a four weeks. Nothing seems out of the ordinary, so we will conclude the check up for today." She turned away from him and then spelled the folder into her pocket.

"That's it?"

"Unless you have any questions," she said looking to him.

"Uh, well I guess just one. Is it common for guys to get pregnant? I mean, there is even a book."

"Not as common as female pregnancy, but it does happen when there is a true magical bond."

"Oh," Harry said as he stood from the bed, shifting uncomfortably.

"And you are quite sure you are willing to keep the pregnancy?"

"Yeah," Harry said smiling. "Too many people have died as a result of me, so I'm not about to choose to do that to another one."

"If you are sure," she said. "I will see you next week unless you decide to come see me on your own."

She headed towards the door, but stopped just short of it. "Oh and Harry."

"Yeah?"

"You are not alone in this," she said winking at him. "Severus will be required to take the same classes and read the same materials. Think of it as an opportunity to make the man squirm."

Harry laughed as she left. He followed her out, heading the opposite direction towards the dinner hall. He was eager to see his friends.

"Bloody bastard," Ron said around a mouthful of chips.

"Really Ron," Hermione said around her disgust of his open mouth of food.

Harry laughed as he sat beside his two friends. He found that his appetite was eluded him, so he merely watched the two eat as he described select details of what happened over the last few weeks. When it came to his capture, he avoided discussing anything about the rape and kept mostly to the fact that he had been locked down in a dungeon.

"Although, I do agree with Ron," Hermione said through saddened eyes. "It was lucky that Professor Snape and the others were able to get to you in time. I'm confused though. Why did they keep you captive?"

"I really shouldn't be telling you this," Harry said figuring everyone would know in time, and he needed the support. It was time to let the cat out of the bag, so to speak. He leaned in and received looks of curiosity from both Hermione and Ron in response.

"It's a very long story, but it turns out that Professor Snape and I are true magical bonds," Harry said knowing Hermione would probably understand, and Ron would be completely confused.

"Oh my," she said with a hand pressed to her lips. "That means…"

"What the bloody hell is a true magical bond?" Ron interjected.

Hermione looked as if she was hesitant to tell him, but spoke up nonetheless. "A true magical bond occurs when two people's magic mixes into a perfect combination."

"Big bloody deal," Ron said cutting her off. She eyed him angrily.

"It doesn't often make the two respond in a physical aspect until their magic matures. Harry, did your magic mature?" she asked already guessing the answer. Harry nodded, and she gasped in response.

"I'm lost," Ron said watching the two of them. "What do you mean by a physical aspect?"

"Uh," she stuttered. "It's a bit…"

Harry felt his own words fail him. He wasn't about to admit he had shagged their potion's professor and then had fallen madly, deeply in love with him. He also felt hesitant in telling the pair of them about now being pregnant with Severus' child. He started to regret having started the conversation.

"Harry," Hermione said ignoring Ron's previous question. "Does that mean that you are...you know?"

Harry knew what she was asking. Knowing Hermione, she probably did some light reading on this subject as well. She was often informed on subjects unknown to Harry and Ron.

"Yes," he dropped his eyes from her. He didn't wish to see the disgust flounder in her eyes.

"Oh Harry," she said clasping his hands in hers. "How are you feeling?"

He looked up at her and to his surprise, she was smiling at him. Tears were collecting and she did her best to blink them away.

"Now I'm really lost," Ron said looking back and forth between them.

"I'm doing really well," he said returning her smile. "A little overwhelmed and shocked."

"As you should be," she said once more ignoring Ron. "I can't imagine what it must have felt like after finding out. Are you going to keep it?"

"Keep what," Ron said growing angry. "Why the bloody hell are you guys ignoring me?"

"Shush," Hermione said aiming a glare at him.

"Yes," Harry said responding to her question. "I just got done seeing Madam Pomfrey."

"Congratulations Harry," she said as she looked back at him.

"Okay, what is going on? You two better tell me," Ron said in his rage.

"Harry is going to have a baby," Hermione said reading from Harry's expression that he would rather not be the one to say it. Ron stared at her in disbelief.

"Who'd you get pregnant?" Ron said eyeing him. "And what the bloody hell does that have to do with Snape?"

"No, Ron. Harry's the one that's pregnant," she said slowly. Ron stared, minutes passing and his mouth unmoving from its wide gaping. He blinked several times and then swallowed.

"You're what?" Ron said now looking as if he may vomit his lunch.

"It's not uncommon Ron," Hermione said trying to ease the moment. "Let's discuss this later. Harry has had a lot to digest the last few days and he doesn't need you plaguing him with questions."

"Harry's bloody pregnant," Ron said angrily. "I think I have a right to ask him one bloody question, 'Mione."

"It's okay, Hermione," Harry said putting up a hand.

"Look," Harry began while staring at Ron after a quick look to the head table where Severus sat. The man wasn't looking at him, so he proceeded carefully. "I don't know how it all happened, but somewhere along the way, I ended up shagging and falling in love with Professor Snape. We'll just leave it at that."

Ron looked like his eyes would fall from his head at how far they were popping out from pure disbelief. Harry went on to explain how the child could be used as a host for Voldemort and how his signature was used as a way of finding him. He then talked to them about Shacklebolt's betrayal which had them watching him with disbelief.

"Merlin Harry," Ron began. "It's like you came back with a whole new life!"

"Feels that way," Harry said a bit exhausted from the story himself.

"Well we will be here to support you," Hermione said giving him a nod. "If you fell in love with Professor Snape, then there must be some redeeming qualities about the man. Regardless, you now are bonded to him and so the sooner we get accustomed to that fact, the better."

Harry smiled at her, "Thanks, 'Mione."

"Well I still don't like the git," Ron said stubbornly.

"Ronald," Hermione hissed.

"What? Just 'cause Harry wants to shag the bastard doesn't mean I have to!"

"Ronald! That's just vulgar and rude," Hermione barked in a hushed voice.

"Its okay, 'Mione. I understand," Harry said smiling at his best friend. "I won't ask you to shag him Ron."

They all broke out into stomach clenching laughter. As if nothing had happened, they talked amongst themselves for the remainder of lunch. It was as if it were a regular day, and Harry found solace in his friends ability to take his mind away from all the pain.

The next month passed quickly. Harry sometimes forgot he was pregnant, if it hadn't been for the constant check-ups. Severus became engrossed in his classes and various potions he was creating. They still slept in separate beds since Harry could never find the courage to ask to sleep with Severus. Despite kisses here and there, there wasn't much in the way of touching that occurred between them. Harry did see Poppy on an occasional basis to talk about relaxation techniques in dealing with the nightmares of the rape. She had also given him a book that dealt with rape survivors in which he skimmed a few times but never really read page to page.

He had returned to classes his second week and used them as a way of keeping his mind off things. It had grown comfortable. The Order had only met once in which they discussed the newly bonded Severus and Harry and now the expected child. Harry had expected an overall look of disgust, but he instead received collective congratulations even from Misses and Mister Weasley. Remus was still angry that Harry was bonded to and with child because of Severus, but said that he would be there if Harry ever need for him. After all the support, Harry felt safer and safer each day that passed. He was slowly becoming accustomed to his living with Severus.

True to his word, Severus preferred to be alone most days. He was often grading first year papers, mumbling curses as he did so. Harry would delve into his homework upon his return to their quarters. During the week, Harry would spend his time after classes with Hermione and Ron and then he would receive his weekly check-ups on Fridays after supper.

There had been no new talk of Voldemort. It seemed that after Harry's escape and Lucius Malfoy's capture, Voldemort had gone into hiding. The magical cloaking had obviously worked, but Severus had stated that Voldemort would not show up at Hogwarts without an army.

Harry sat down on the sofa and let the heat from the fire warm his cold body. He had just visited with Ron and Hermione, discussing the latest break ups and make ups of their classmates. Hermione had asked him, when Ron had left to go to the lavatory, whether or not Severus had touched him again since before he got rescued, and he had shook his head no. It seemed the man was avoiding too much physical contact. He wasn't sure as to why since Poppy had assured him that he could still continue with a normal sex life. He had been embarrassed to ask her, but he was worried that it was the reason Severus avoided it. Was he no longer attractive to Severus?

Harry stretched out over the sofa, closing his eyes to the dark room. Severus was still not back from a meeting with McGonagall. It was tempting to fall asleep on the sofa because the fire was so warm. He was suddenly aware of footsteps. It sounded as if Severus had finally returned. Harry decided to keep his eyes closed since he was sure the man would probably do what he usually did when he returned, read a book in the arm chair near the sofa.

The footsteps carried all the way to Harry's side causing him to perk up in curiosity. He heard the shuffle of clothes, and the smell of potion ingredients and Severus wafted into his nose. Lips pressed against his, gentle and sweet. It was a kiss meant to be secret to a sleeping form. His heart began to race within his chest as a hand slid along his torso. He wanted so badly for the man to touch him, to pleasure him with those delicate fingers, and to thrust inside him renewing the memory of the pleasure Severus could inflict.

He let a breath escape as the hand briefly touched exposed flesh. His skin prickled, alert and ready for the next touch but it never came. Disappointment washed over him as he heard and felt the body recede from him. The creaking of wood and fabric could be heard as Severus settled into his favorite armchair. Harry listened as the sound of pages rubbing against each other came from beyond where the man sat.

Harry toyed with the idea of accusing the man of touching him secretly, but decided to go with the stealthier approach. He shifted his hand from his thigh where it had been resting to drag the material of his shirt with it upwards to just below his nipples. He feigned sleep by rolling his head to the side and let out a deep sigh. His heart hammered in his chest as he continued to rub his hand over the exposed flesh, teasing it with the calloused pads of his fingers.

He heard Severus shift in the chair. He kept his eyes shut, hoping the shifting was due to the man watching him. It felt exciting knowing that he was seducing his potion's professor so simply. Where had he gathered the courage from? He was a healthy teenage boy, so he basically thought about sex constantly especially now that he was pregnant and hormonal.

Focusing back onto his efforts, he let out a small gasp as he grazed over one of his covered nipples. He heard Severus curse under his breath. The chair scuffed against the stone floor and then Severus was over him, pulling his shirt up and over his head.

"Just remember," Severus growled. "You seduced me first."

Harry wasn't given an opportunity to respond because Severus was kissing him, driving his tongue deep into his mouth, claiming him. Harry let out a small moan. His skin sparked underneath the man's rough hands. The man's hands seemed to be everywhere: teasing his nipples, touching over his abdomen to knead the flesh there, teasing his arousal through his jeans, and then in his hair, pulling to expose the flesh of his neck to be sucked fervently into the man's mouth. It was passion like Harry had dreamed of nightly.

Harry let out a gasp as the man's hot tongue tasted his budded nipple. The exquisite feeling rolled over him sending it right to his already painfully hard erection. Severus trailed his tongue from one nipple, then to the other. Then his tongue trailed down over his abdomen, stopping briefly to prod his belly button and then pause just short of the button to his jeans. Harry let out another moan as the man unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans, and then drew them down exposing the thin material of his boxer briefs that covered his erection.

He shifted awaiting the man to ease his pain and take him into the hot depths of that devilish mouth. Fingers toyed with the rim of material, sending sparks to further frustrate his arousal. He shifted a bit more, huffing out the frustration at being teased.

"Please," he finally groaned.

"Patience is a virtue, Mister Potter." Severus used his authoritative voice causing Harry to again shift. The excitement and arousal felt like they would explode if Severus didn't touch him now.

Severus pulled down the material, exposing Harry's erection to the cold air. Then he was taken into Severus' mouth and to the hilt in one fluid movement. Harry cried out in relief as he sat on the edge of his orgasm. He did his best to hold it at bay in order to experience more pleasure that mouth could illicit. After a few swipes of the man's tongue, however, he was overcome and gave into his orgasm, jolting from the pure power of it and sending his hot, liquid arousal to be swallowed greedily.

Harry sank back into the cushion of the sofa. Completely sated, he breathed out and allowed his eyes to close. He was drawn up into Severus' arms and walked briskly down to their shared room. He opened his eyes, noticing there was now a singular bed in it. He was settled atop the bed, and Severus quickly divested himself of his clothing.

He slithered down over Harry, pressing a gentle kiss to his ravaged lips. Harry parted them, allowing the tongue to dance against his and renew his arousal. Severus shifted and pulled out a bottle with lubricant from the bedside table. He dipped his fingers in and then pressed them to Harry's budded entrance. He let out a small gasp as the one finger drove inside of him and then was quickly followed by the second.

"It's dirty," Harry gasped out.

"Impossible. You could never be dirty," Severus said as he pressed his lips back to Harry's.

The fingers stretched him while Severus' mouth devoured him. He pressed down into the now three fingers letting out a groan as he pulled away from Severus' mouth and turned his head to the side. Severus pulled his fingers out and lubricated his erection before pressing it against Harry.

"Are you okay?" Severus whispered into his ear.

"Please hurry," Harry pleading the man. He had waited so long.

Severus sucked at the flesh of Harry's neck as he thrust deep inside. Harry's legs were drawn up by the man's rough hands as Severus thrust hard and quick into him. Severus groaned, devouring Harry's lips once more.

Harry cried out, arching his back as the man's cock pressed into the bundle of pleasure eliciting nerves. It was wave after wave of pleasure as Severus tilted to aim at that spot inside of Harry. Soon, they both were breathing erratically and heavily, close to release. Harry was overcome once more by his orgasm, and tightened around Severus who too stiffened and came deep inside of Harry.

For moments, they stayed connected in body, trying to regain their breathing. Severus finally pulled out of Harry and settled down next to him, pulling Harry to him. Harry let out a deep sigh and pressed his cheek against the man's chest.

"Bloody brilliant," Harry said pausing between breaths.

"Indeed," Severus said his breathing had become slow and steady despite the pounding heart within his chest.

"Why did you wait so long?" Harry said resting his chin on the man's chest to gaze at him. Severus' hair flowered around him on the pillow and was wet with sweat. The man was visibly relaxed which caused a small triumphant grin on Harry's lips.

Severus seemed to hesitate, "I wasn't sure you would want me to touch you."

"Why wouldn't I want you to?"

"I may end up reminding you of painful memories," Severus said his lips tightening along with his jaw.

Now Harry understood. The man wasn't losing interest, but instead was worried he would connect the act with his rape. It was understandable. If he hadn't been so caught in the moment, he may have at some point thought about it. The reality was he felt safe with Severus. Not once had he thought about the rape which was also a surprise to him.

"Well you didn't," Harry said reassuringly. "I could barely focus on what was going on let alone on some memory best left forgotten."

Severus' hold tightened slightly. It looked as if Severus had been considerably worried about it. Harry felt his heart clench once more. It was undeniable; the man was truly in love with him. He was sure nothing could make him happier, save the child now growing inside in which in a short time he had grown attached to.

The months came and went uneventfully. Harry and Severus' relationship had continued to develop into a stable, harmonious one. They often would converse just before heading to their room to either collapse into sleep or enjoy the pleasures that sex brought about. Harry's stomach had grown, and he soon began to feel the baby moving from within. He enjoyed the small flutters in the beginning and though later the kicks became a constant source of rib pain, he enjoyed the feel of a growing human inside of him. Poppy had finally told him four months in that they were having a girl in which they argued often over names to which they would call her.

It was a few weeks before his due date when Harry and Severus had finally agreed upon a name. Lily Elizabeth Snape. Severus had suggested she hyphenate her name to include Harry's last name, but Harry had decide against it. His last name had brought him enough troubles of which he didn't wish for his daughter.

The staff had thrown a baby shower a week back in which their quarters were now covered in baby gifts of all sorts. Professor McGonagall had cried when Harry had showed her the ultrasound. Remus had finally come to terms with Harry and Severus' bond and the entire baby shower, Severus and Remus had remained cordial to each other. Hermione and Ron had bought a Gryffindor badge with Lily's name inscribed on it. The day had been a happy one despite the overshadowing of whisperings that Voldemort had been recruiting an army.

The Order was often meeting due to the rumors that surrounded an army of great size. Harry felt the worry creep over him, clouding his thoughts with darkness. Thankfully, Lucius Malfoy had received the Dementor's kiss in Azkaban for his crimes and was useless to Voldemort. The impending doom leered over Harry still. He worried for his daughter now ready to come into the world. He would give his life before allowing Voldemort to lay a finger on her.

Harry tried to roll over but that movement deemed harder and harder with each passing day. His round belly protruded into the air as he tried his best to catch up on sleep. His growing insomnia from Lily's constant hard nudging was beginning to shadow underneath his eyes. Severus had sent him to bed, demanding he get some sleep because he "looked like death."

Letting out an exasperated sigh, he gave up on his attempts to find a more comfortable position. He focused his eyes to the ceiling. In two days, Poppy had scheduled his delivery. She and all the other medi-witches would be present in case of complications. Severus had taken the week off from classes since Harry was literally incapable of do much for himself these days.

Suddenly, Severus rushed into the room.

"We need to leave now," he said as he pulled Harry from the bed. Harry let out a surprised groan as his body protested the movement. Lily shifted inside of him, kicking her foot deep into his ribcage. He rubbed where her foot was on his stomach, but Severus was nearly dragging him from the rooms.

"What's going on?" Harry asked as he stumbled in his half run, half wobble.

"The Dark Lord and his army have arrived at our doorstep," Severus said angrily while still pulling Harry to Merlin knows where.

"Where are we going then?"

"There is a secret passage to outside the grounds so that we may apparate you to safety," Severus said while he turned right down the corridor into a dimly lit one.

"What about the others?" Harry said worrying about Hermione and Ron.

"You and my child are my only concern," Severus said as he whisked his wand and a statue pulled away from the wall exposing a staircase into a dark, small passage below. Severus' forehead beaded with sweat as he pulled Harry down with him on the steps. The statue closed behind them, and then they took off down the dark passage.

Harry would have argued, but he too was concerned for Lily's safety. He felt his stomach tighten painfully as he waddled behind Severus hurriedly. The passage ended into a ladder which he followed Severus up. Severus paused, wand out searching the above clearing before they climbed up. Harry was helped up and out of the hidden hatch. Severus surveyed the clearing, and when he had deemed it safe, turned to Harry.

"We need to run to those trees," he said pointing out the line of tall trees of the forbidden forest.

Harry wasn't given the chance to respond because they were running at full speed. He had a hard time keeping up with his large belly threatening to throw him off balance and to the ground. He put one hand underneath his stomach, holding it as they ran. This would have been a good time for the invisibility cloak, but he assumed Severus had been too eager to get out of there to think about it.

Harry crashed into Severus' back when the man stopped suddenly. Severus' arm came around, pulling Harry to hide behind him. He deflected a curse that flew at them. Harry's eyes went wide when he finally realized, they had been found. They were close to the trees, but not close enough as their offender stood between them and freedom. Harry's stomach tightened again painfully, but he did his best to ignore it.

"Fuck," Severus spat out.

"I caught your scent Severus," Voldemort's voice hissed from beyond the man. "I knew you'd be with the Potter child."

"Stay behind me," Severus growled as he deflected another spell Voldemort sent at him.

"I will capture Harry Potter, Severus. And then I will tear the child growing inside from his body and watch him bleed to death," Voldemort said coolly. Severus' body stiffened. Adrenaline surged through Harry's body, and his blood ran cold by the snake's words. His stomach tightened once more but this time a bit more pain, causing Harry to curl towards it.

"I'll kill you," Severus growled. "Avada kedavra!"

The curse was deflected. Harry watched in horror as Voldemort smiled, his fanged teeth gleaming.

"Tsk tsk, Severus," he said swishing his wand and then sending the curse. Severus had barely any time to deflect it. The two wizards stared at each other, minutes passing between as Harry continued to get the tightening in his abdomen.

"Not often I see that expressionless face of yours show such emotion. I must say, I find it refreshing," Voldemort drawled. Harry watched finally free from the pain and pulled his wand out. He waited for the precise moment when Severus sent a curse to Voldemort.

He came out from behind Severus in that moment, "Avada kedavra!"

Voldemort watched in horror unable to deflect in time as the killing curse sent him flying backwards. Harry held his stomach as it began to tighten painfully. Voldemort screamed out as his body disappeared into a black mist, his high pitched shrieking echoing throughout the cold air. Severus was staring, gawking at the sight before him.

Harry breathed heavily as the overwhelming pain crippled him. He cried out as his stomach tightened painfully once more each time worse than the last. He found it hard to breathe. Severus turned and captured him right before he fell to the floor. The pain squeezed the life from him. The vice grip on his stomach made it impossible to focus on anything, even his victory against the man he had feared his entire life. It had seemed so easy, and he was sure he would perish as the prophecy foretold.

The pain came again, and Harry grabbed hold of his stomach and groaned out.

"We need to get you inside," Severus said taking Harry into his arms. Harry cried out as the pain came again. He curled into the man.

"What's going on?" Harry was able to get out through a clenched jaw. "Did I get hit with a curse?"

"You are in labor," Severus said as he took to the passage they had just come from helping Harry to the bottom, and then once more lifting him into his embrace. Harry couldn't walk since the pain only got worse when he moved.

"What about the battle?" Harry was able to say through harsh, erratic breaths.

"When they have realized that the Dark Lord was defeated, they will run like cowards. Now enough talking," Severus said as he rushed them towards the infirmary. The place was buzzing with the wounded and every witch was busy tending to the injuries of the many. When Severus stormed in with Harry, a great quiet came over the room as everyone focused on them in surprise.

"Poppy," Severus called out quickly. "Harry is in labor."

There were gasps of surprise as everyone suddenly realized what was going on. Poppy dismissed the collective gasping and came to Severus, ushering him into the private room that they had pre-set for the magical surgery. Several other nurses ceased what they were doing and hurried behind her as Harry let out a scream of pain.

"We need to hurry," she said her expression worried. "The child is in distress and Harry won't last any longer in this condition."

Harry was placed on top the table while the other witches hurried to get ready.

"You need to wait outside," she said to Severus.

"I bloody will not," Severus barked. "I need to be here."

She looked about to argue, but simply nodded and hovered over Harry.

"Harry, we need to remove the baby and that requires you to be motionless, so we'll need to put you to sleep," she said as she handed him an anesthetic potion. "Drink this."

Harry cried out again and looked at her through his tears, fear in his eyes. "Please."

She gave him a reassuring squeeze, "You and the baby will be fine. Drink please."

He nodded, and then he swallowed the contents and almost immediately began to feel sleep overcome him. Darkness slipped around him.

When Harry awoke, the lights hurt his eyes so he had to blink several times to adjust. He sat up quickly and looked around the private room. He looked down and his body had returned to what it had been before the baby. _Oh Merlin, Lily._

He got out of the bed, his heart racing against his chest. Before he could run from the room in his frantic attempt at finding Lily, Severus walked in holding a small bundle. He stopped, watching the man through the tears that had began to surface.

"Harry," Severus said as he walked over and handed the small little baby that was fast asleep to Harry. "This is Lily."

Harry let the tears stream from his eyes as the little blanket full of perfection they had created whimpered and shifted within his arms. The overwhelming beauty of her had Harry mesmerized. She had raven black hair that stuck out thin and soft to touch. Her skin was the most beautiful ivory he had ever seen. She looked like a perfect mixture of them both in her features from what he could make out. He slid his finger into her hand and she grasped it tightly.

"She's beautiful," Harry said in awe. "She's so strong."

Severus came next to him, pulling Harry to him and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

"Strong and beautiful," he said as he caressed the skin of her cheek. "Just like you."

The End.

End Note: Well that series is done. I felt like the ending may have been slightly rushed, for that I apologize, but it was hard fitting it into less than 30 pages. Haha! Well thank you again to my devoted readers!


End file.
